darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1108
Barnabas and Julia hear a heartbeat coming from Quentin's portrait and realize that Quentin is near death. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the present time, on a night that threatens to end in tragedy for all who live here. Earlier this night, Quentin Collins, stripped of his will to live, was forced into a coffin by the evil Gerard, and buried alive in an unmarked grave. Julia and Barnabas have learned that something terrible has happened to Quentin, but they do not know what it is. In the hours ago, the missing children returned to the Old House. And while Julia seeks desperately for clues in a 19th century diary, Barnabas has questioned them in the hope that they may know something of Quentin's fate. If they do not, then Quentin's disappearance may be the prelude to a total disaster that is soon to overtake Collinwood. As Julia reads through a diary, Barnabas walks downstairs and reluctantly informs Julia that the children did not provide any answers. Julia is still surprised that the children returned on their own will, but Barnabas says they had no other choice, or else they may have starved to death. Barnabas fears that if they don't find Quentin by morning, it may be too late. Act I Julia shows Barnabas the diary that belonged to the original Quentin, which reveals that the final entry was on this date in 1840, and Julia wonders if it was because he died. The two wonder if it means the current Quentin will also die on this day. At Collinwood, Sebastian watches over Maggie. She awakens from a strange dream about a woman who is being held captive somewhere and is calling for help. Sebastian tells Maggie to forget about her dream and suggests they leave Collinwood until she gets better. Maggie doesn't want to leave because she has no life elsewhere, but soon falls back asleep. Barnabas and Julia return to Collinwood and Barnabas goes to phone Sebastian. Next to the phone, he finds the death certificate that belonged to the original Quentin. Act II Barnabas wonders if Gerard left it for them to find and Julia senses his presence in the house. Sebastian comes down the stairs and orders Barnabas to take Maggie away from Collinwood because he knows that Roxanne will eventually get out of her coffin. Barnabas agrees as long as Sebastian will help them find Quentin. Moments later, Sebastian has a vision of someone waving a green flag out of a window at Collinwood. The vision then changes to the graveyard, and he sees graves starting to open. His vision changes again, and he now sees Maggie breaking the chains off of Roxanne's coffin. She opens the coffin, but Sebastian screams and the vision ends. Barnabas and Julia wonder what his entire vision means, and Sebastian realizes the destruction of Collinwood is going to happen tonight. Act III Barnabas decides that Maggie must be sent to Windcliff. He goes upstairs to get Maggie, and Julia arranges for Sebastian to take her there. Maggie comes downstairs with Barnabas, but Maggie says she has to see Carolyn first because she has a box to give to the children. Julia takes the box and promises Maggie she will deliver it. Everyone shares their goodbyes, and Sebastian walks Maggie out of Collinwood. Julia walks back into the drawing room and opens the box Maggie brought. It contains the clothes that the children were wearing in 1995, and Barnabas realizes they are going to die if they don't do something to stop it. Act IV Julia is amazed at how fast everything is happening. Barnabas decides to burn the clothes, but when they go to retrieve them from the table they are gone. As Sebastian and Maggie drive to Windcliff, Maggie begs Sebastian to turn the car around and take her back to Collinwood. Sebastian refuses, but Maggie has a feeling that they will never see Collinwood again. Barnabas and Julia return to the Old House and find that the children are still safe. Julia decides to rest while Barnabas searches for the clothes. While Julia sits by herself, she hears the sound of a heartbeat, but isn't sure where it is coming from. She wonders if Roxanne is trying to summon someone, but the heartbeat fades when she opens the secret room. Barnabas comes back downstairs and realizes the heartbeat is coming from upstairs. Memorable quotes : Sebastian: It means the beginning of the destruction of Collinwood. Tonight...it's going to happen tonight. ---- : Maggie: If we don't turn back now, I have the feeling that I'll never see Collinwood again or any of the people I love. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Christopher Pennock as Sebastian Shaw Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1105. * Final appearance of actress Kathryn Leigh Scott and the characters of Maggie Evans and Sebastian Shaw. Scott and Christopher Pennock would later reprise these roles for the audio play Return to Collinwood and in the Big Finish audio dramas. * The reason for Kathryn Leigh Scott's final appearance being driven off to Windcliff Sanitarium was an in-joke by Dan Curtis, as he told her she was crazy to leave the show. * Closing credits scene: Old House parlor. Story * Final episode of the original series to take place entirely in the present day. * The death notice for the Quentin Collins of 1840 gives his year of birth as 1808. * Julia believes the 1840 Quentin died on this day in 1840 due to the blank pages from this date onwards in his journal. * The grave on the right in Sebastian's vision shows the dead man's last name is Fox. * Sebastian tells Maggie they have been driving for one and a half hours and still haven't reached Windcliff Sanitarium. * The story of what happened when Sebastian and Maggie reached Windcliff is told in the Big Finish audio drama Dreaming of the Water. * GHOSTWATCH: Julia senses Gerard's presence. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Heartbeat. * SEDATIVE: Julia has given Daphne a sedative. * TIMELINE: The opening narration narration states it was this night when Quentin was buried alive. David and Hallie were missing for almost two days. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Sebastian visits Maggie in her room, the right side of the set becomes visible along with someone's hand. * Jonathan Frid accidentally refers to Sebastian as "Quentin" when he talks to him in the foyer. * When Barnabas asks Sebastian if he will use his powers to find Quentin, Sebastian's response is "If I do, will you agree to get Maggie away from here?" But the sound quality of that response is very different, and the camera remains on Barnabas. Likely this is because it was a prerecorded line that was superimposed as Christopher Pennock rushed to the next set for the next scene where Sebastian is in the drawing room having his vision. * While Sebastian is sitting on the piano stool, a stage light can be seen momentarily on the left side of the screen. * Sebastian's bite marks from the previous episode are gone. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1108 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1108 - The Way Out The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1108 Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes